


If Cel Failed Their Sleight of Hand Check

by ultimatequeenoffandoms



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 165 spoilers, Azul, Lovepotion, Other, i was told this exists too i like both, if cel had failed that sleight of hand, just some soft, that's their shipname now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatequeenoffandoms/pseuds/ultimatequeenoffandoms
Summary: What if Cel hadn't made that dc when reaching for the fang? and what if Azu wasn't quite as into Kiko as we thought?
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	If Cel Failed Their Sleight of Hand Check

**Author's Note:**

> They practically challenged us to write this scene, what with how "the timelines split here" etc. and i am not one to step down from a challange.

The fang. The fang was right there. Cel tried to ignore it, because that wasn't what was important right now. Azu was.  
Azu's happiness. So Cel continued talking, pushing at them to talk to Kiko, ignoring the jab in their own heart.  
Azu deserved better. 

"It's important to take the chance sometimes!" they said.

And to step back when you weren't good enough.

And their eyes kept flicking to the fang. They should get that at least, so Azu wouldn't notice it and be confused. And then Azu noticed them looking, and turned around to figure out what they were looking for.

So Cel stretched out a hand, reaching for the fang.

Only for Azu to turn back, causing their hand to cup her cheek.

“Oh.” Her eyes had widened significantly.

Cel snapped the hand back as if they had been burned. 

“Azu- I, I’m sorry, I should’ve-”

“No, no, uhm, it’s okay.” and Azu reached a hand out as well, cupping Cel’s cheek. “Is- is this okay?”

“I- yes, yes yes it’s very okay, more than okay, I, Azu,” Cel’s mind was racing, and they could feel how their entire face was heating up.

Azu smiled at them, and then looked away, almost shyly.

“You know, Kiko isn’t the only cute person on this ship. And I already know that you’re kind.” She said.

“Okay but, hon’ are- are you sure? It’s just, I, me?”

Cel shifted, and Azu’s hand left their cheek, instead reaching and grabbing their hand, softly weaving their fingers together. 

“Are you sure, Cel?” 

“Well, yes, yes I am, I mean it’s you and-”

“Then yes. I’m sure. May I?”

Azu opened her arms, opening an invitation for another hug.

Cel showed their agreement by throwing themselves into her arms.

This hug was even better than the last. And afterwards, Azu shifted so she could sit next to Cel instead of opposite them. Cel took the opportunity to lean at her shoulder and take their hand again. Azu was gazing out at the horizon, looking beautiful as ever in the light this high up. The fang was still behind her ear, but Cel didn’t care about it anymore.

Then Azu’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Cel, what’s that?”

Cel followed her line of sight until they saw what she meant. 

An oddly shaped mountain adorned the horizon of the endless taiga, and the tell-tale shimmer of the Aurora Borealis clouded it.

“Oh no,” they responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading! and thanks to the writing rangers who are equally soft for these two  
> if you wanna join my RQG writing discord, here's a link (all ages, no writing required just the want to talk, fics, headcanons, writing, aus and ships for RQG):
> 
> https://discord.gg/hB6bk5K


End file.
